Rise of the Orange Vixen
by ThePerfectCirno
Summary: Uzumaki Naru didn't ask for this. It was offered to her though, and she accepted it. Technicalities... Things just don't go the way she wants them to. Poor Naru. 'W-why me' FemNaru Hanyou!Naru FemKyuu Yuri (Note: This story has been abandoned)
1. Chapter 1: Good Luck

**AN: Hi, everybody! ... Yeah, hi. This is my first story... Yeah, I know, not very appealing, but give it a read before you judge it. I would be eternally grateful. Not really.  
But, I am a good writer, and I stress my grammar and spelling. I won't post anything unless I feel it's adequite. Yeah, I know, that's not very reassuring either. Oh well...**

**So, Fair warning. In this piece of fiction, Naruto is a girl...**

**"I'm what?"**

**Yeah, I like FemNaru fics, and they're probably the only things I'll ever write.**

**"Damn you..."**

**Anyways, Kyuubi is also a female, and she is not malevolent and evil and stuff... At least, not to Naru-chan.**

**"And I can't be a boy for this... Damn."**

**Don't worry, you'll be lesbian!**

**"Damn... Damn... Damn..."**

**Ummm... Anyways, Naru-chan will also be a half demon.**

**"Can you stop calling me that?"**

**Aaaaaannnd, she'll be awesomely epic, in terms of fighting skills, but not until later. People don't just become spontaneously awesome...**

**"Ugghh, I'm leaving..."**

**Well, enough blabbing, on with the show! Oh, and if there's anything I can improve on, please let me know, much appreciated.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Demon/God Talking"**

_**'Demon/God Thinking'**_

"_Stressed/Emphasized Words_"

_Flashbacks/Memories/Dreams_

_**"Jutsu"**_

_Denki ni Sawaru no Jutsu: Electrical Touch Technique_

_**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own any part of Naruto.**_

* * *

_**Chapter One: Good Luck**_

"Die, demon!" _'G-gotta keep running!'_

"We've got you now, you little monster!" _'N-no... They're c-catching up!'_

Running by, we see a small, frail looking child, no more than six. The child is a small girl with blue eyes and blonde hair, tied into twin pigtails down to her shoulder.  
She's wearing gray cargo pants and a black t-shirt that looks like it's a bit long for her.  
The most notable features on the small girl, however, are the whisker marks adorning each side of her face, giving her a unique look.

This girl's name is Naru Uzumaki, an orphan, hated by the people of her village for a reason unknown to her.

Today is her birthday, October the 10th, coincidentally the same day of the defeat of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful Bijuu of all, that attacked the village of Konoha out of nowhere, defeated at the hands of the village's fourth leader, the Yondaime Hokage.

While many are enjoying the festivities that this special day has to offer, some are looking for an outlet for their grief, having lost many of their loved ones during the attack, six years ago.  
All their grief, their anger, is directed at this small, frail girl. Naru Uzumaki.

We find said outlet running in fear from these people, desperate to escape the pain that was sure to ensue should she be caught.  
The young girl has avoided the mob for a good fifteen minutes, impressive for a girl that size. Though, small as she is, she can't outrun twenty-some fully grown adults for very long.

She then stumbled over a rock, losing control of her balance, and fell flat on her face.  
Naru tried to pull herself up, hoping she could get away if she hurried. Maybe they weren't as close as she'd thought.

These hopes were crushed, however, as one of the members of the mob grabbed her by one of her pigtails and held her up like a fisherman holds his prized catch.  
The frail girl made a small whimper at being yanked off the ground in that manner, but made no other outward reaction. Years of being tormented by these people had built up her pain tolerance, but she was still just a six year old child.

The person who had hoisted the small girl now walked into one of the side alleys that littered this village, mob in tow, so that they wouldn't attract attention from any of the ANBU that may have been around. As if parading around the city with sticks and torches, letting out cries of "Die, demon!" and "Get back here demon brat!" wasn't vague enough...

Once the mob had dragged Naru into the alley, the person who had a grip on her hair tossed her a few feet in, ripping out some hair in the process.  
Naru quickly collected herself and tried to back away.

"You ain't gettin' away that easily, _demon_!" exclaimed the one who had tossed her to the ground. He produced a broken bottle from somewhere, and tossed it at her cowering form.  
She made no attempt to avoid it, and the bottle shattered over her head, sending shards of glass flying off of her skull.

She sat there, unresponsive as blood started to drip down her face.  
The crowd seemed unsatisfied by the lack of response from the small girl, as another person stepped forward, this one holding a rusty kunai knife.

The man didn't look like a shinobi, so he must have found it lying around somewhere, perhaps on the ground of the alley...

The man approached her, kunai glinting in what little sunlight had managed to reach it in this alley. "What's wrong, _demon_? Not feeling well?"

Naru didn't answer, sitting there with what she hoped was an expressionless face. No way was she going to give these people the satisfaction, knowing that they had hurt her.  
The man seemed annoyed by her lack of response, and brought the kunai down upon her small form, leaving a large gash in her left arm.

As though that had set off a chain reaction, the other people in the crowd started their attack, going at her with whatever they could get their hands on. Glass, broken bottles, sticks, somebody had even picked up a coil of rope.

Naru did nothing, taking the villagers' abuse with conviction. Her body was becoming sore and bruised, but she held in her tears, determined to show them she was strong.

The villagers, though, had relented in their assault, as an ANBU with a wolf mask dropped into the alley.  
Fearing that they were caught, the mob rushed out of the alley, to avoid the punishment of the Sandaime.

The ANBU, however, just watched as they left. Mask hiding any emotion that may have been on their face. The ANBU then turned to the cowering, bloody child in the corner.  
"_Cowards_. Can't finish the job, running away, allowing this _demon_ to taint our village"

Naru's eyes widened at his words. _'W-wha? B-but n-ninja are supposed to be f-friends of Ojii-san. A-a ninja has n-never attacked me b-before!'  
_She clutched her legs to her stomach, afraid of what this person would do to her.

The ANBU member turned to Naru, and started walking forward whilst performing a set of hand signs.  
"Now to finish what the Yondaime started, your presence shall never taint this village again. I'll be sure to end you, _demon_."

_'I... I d-don't understand, w-why are you hurting me? I d-didn't do anything... P-please'_

_**"Denki ni Sawaru no Jutsu"**_

Naru's body started twitching uncontrollably, it felt as if her whole body was being pricked with needles.  
After a few seconds of convulsing on the ground, darkness started to creep into her vision, and she accepted it blissfully as she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Drip... Drip... Drip..._

_'Ugghh, h-huh?'_

Naru woke up in what looked to be a sewer of some sort. "H-how'd I end up here? W-what happened?"

Her question was met with silence, save for the dripping of water somewhere down the corridor.

She stood up, not noticing how she was completely dry, despite the fact that she was lying on a floor flooded with water just moments ago.  
Her curiosity got the better of her and she began to explore the sewer she found herself in.

After a few minutes she came to a branch in paths, with one path continuing in the direction she was walking, and the other leading off to the right into a dark room.  
Deciding that she wanted a change from mindlessly wandering forward, Naru took the tunnel off to the right.

At first she couldn't see more than a few feet ahead of her, and she absentmindedly wondered if she could find a light switch in a sewer.  
After a few moments of trudging forward, however, the darkness seemed to lift, and she found herself in a large chamber of sorts.

Taking a look around, Naru noticed that this chamber stretched much higher than the corridor she had previously been in, and there were thick, vertical bars along the middle of the room, forming a cage of some sort. _'H-how didn't I n-notice that before?'_

Upon closer inspection, Naru noticed a slip of paper with the kanji for _'Seal'_ written on it, overlapping two columns that were side by side in the middle of the rows of bars.

_'S-so it is a cage... B-but, a person could slip t-through those bars e-easily. __W-whatever's in there must be p-pretty big, I h-hope I don't h-have to m-meet it...'_

As if in defiance to her unspoken prayer, two giant, red, slitted eyes opened from behind the gate, and focused their attention on the girl standing in front of them.

**"Hello, kit."**

Naru stumbled at the sudden noise, landing on her behind in the ankle deep water. She looked up at the cage, to be met with two slitted eyes.

"W-wha...?"

The two pairs of eyes met in silence for a moment, until... "Wh-who are you?"

The being behind the bars was silent for a moment, before moving forward into the light, allowing the little girl to view its full form.

Standing there was a gigantic, orange furred fox, with red, slitted eyes with dark fur outlining them. The most notable feature of this creature, however, was that it had nine monstrous tails flailing around behind it.

"A… A f-fox…?"

The creature sighed. **"I didn't think so…"**

The monstrous fox then shifted a bit, as a red mist started to envelop its form. Soon the fox was covered by the mist and it started to shrink.  
Naru watched, wide eyed, as the being in front of her shrank and contorted until its form resembled that of a human. The mist then dissipated and she let out a gasp.

Standing there, in place of the giant fox, was a girl, who looked to be about seventeen or eighteen, with a black kimono with an orange flame pattern all over, and the kanji for 'Nine' and 'Fox' to the left on her chest area. Her hair was a deep red color, which reached her lower back, and she had those red, slitted eyes from before, as well as whisker marks on her cheeks, much like Naru's. There were two orange furred fox ears on either side of her head and nine orange furred fox tails swaying around behind her hypnotically.

Naru made no reaction at her appearance other than to stare with wide eyes, so the fox lady spoke up, **"I am the great and powerful **_**Kyuubi no Kitsune**_**, nine tailed bijuu."  
**Naru just tilted her head at this, and a confused expression appeared on her face.

The Kyuubi seemed confused at her reaction. "**Have you not heard of me?"**

Naru looked up at the Kyuubi with a sad look.

"N-no… I-it's just that… I-I heard some p-people call me K-Kyuubi… I… I k-kind of believed them… M-maybe that's why they h-hurt me so much…"

Kyuubi stared at the little girl for a moment, then inquired, **"You…?"**

The small girl gave a timid nod.

The Kyuubi fixed her with a stare, making her shift around uncomfortably. "**You are too pure a being to be associated with the status of a bijuu, kit."**

Naru averted her eyes. "T-then why…?"

"**On the day of my attack, I was sealed by the Yondaime Hokage of your village."**

Naru's gaze wandered over to the slip of paper on the cage doors. "S-sealed?"

"**Yes, but he could only seal a being as mighty as myself into a newborn child, otherwise I would break free."**

"W-wait… T-then h-how come you're h-here…?" Realization slowly making its way across her face.

"**That's because… You are the child the Yondaime used for the sealing."**

"M-me…?"

They stood there for a while in silence, Naru thinking about this new development. After a while she spoke up.  
"So… I-if you're s-sealed inside me, b-but I'm here w-with you…"

"**We're in your mindscape, kit."**

"My… W-wha?"

"**We are in your mind, you were brought here when you were knocked unconscious by that man with the mask."**

"I… I was w-what?"

Kyuubi let out a sigh, **"It looks like that shock has messed with your memory…"**

Naru sat there, oblivious to what Kyuubi was talking about.

"**Kit, you were hurt last night by a ninja, and he did something to you that made you forget about it."**

"O-oh…"

Naru sat there, confused as to why a ninja would attack her. They never had before…

"**Look, kit. I'd like to help you, so you can protect yourself from these people."**

Naru looked up at the older lady with her eyes wide, "Y-you want to h-help me?"

"**Yes, if you'd like it, then walk up to that slip of paper there."**

Naru stood up and hesitantly walked up to the middle column and looked up at the slip of paper. "T-this one? H-how do I r-reach it?"

"**This is your mind, kit. Will it within your reach and it will move there."**

Naru concentrated on the paper, and sure enough, it started edging itself down towards Naru, until it was right in front of her. "O-okay… N-now what?"

"**Tear off a small piece of it, about the size of your hand should do."**

Naru eyed the slip of paper before her, before turning to Kyuubi. "B-but… W-what will h-happen if I d-do that?"

Kyuubi's lips twitched upwards into a small kind of smile.

"**It will let me send you some of my youki, so you can use it to protect yourself."**

She then added, as an afterthought, **"Though, I'm not exactly an expert on seals, so something else could happen…"**

"O-oh… Umm…"

"**Don't worry, kit. This won't hurt you…" **_**'Too much, at least'**_

Naru stood there contemplating things. _'I-if I do this, t-then I c-can be safe… B-but… W-what if she's l-lying, s-she doesn't l-look like she is, though…'_

"O…O-okay, I-I'll d-do it…"

"**Alright then, tear off a small piece."**

Naru lifted her hand to a corner of the paper and gripped it. After a moment steeling her nerves, she placed her other hand on it, acting as an anchor as she tore off the corner.  
At first, nothing happened, but then the seal glowed dimly for a moment until the light faded. Then red mist started to pour out of the cage, coming from Kyuubi.

The red mist started to envelop Naru, and the moment it touched her skin she began to feel a searing pain, as if her whole body was on fire. I was too much for Naru to handle.  
"A-Aaaaggghhh!"

"**Sorry, kit. Youki is a bit corrosive, but you'll get used to it…"**

The pain was overwhelming for Naru, but it started to die down… Probably because she was getting numb. She felt lightheaded and her vision started to blur.  
She fell over into the water on the floor as she started to fade from her mindscape.

"**Good luck kit, you'll likely need it…"**

* * *

**AN: Alright! First chapter, done. About 2, 200 words without the notes. It could have been about 3, 500, but I decided to end the chapter here instead. Let me know how I did, I really need to know what to improve on. That is... If there is anyone reading this... That thought never occured to me, oh well... That's it. You can expect the next chapter in about a week. I've already got it about halfway done, but... I want to stay on top of things, so I don't end up having nothing to post... I'll try to be punctual, everybody... Anybody?**

**"I'm back..."**

**Ah, Naru-chan! I was starting to get a bit lonely.**

**"I can see that, you're carrying a conversation with yourself in the authors notes of an online story..."**

**Ehehe... Yyyyeeeaahhh...**

**"Anyways... What the hell is with the stuttering?"**

**Oh, that. Yeah, I thought your character could be a bit less loud, so... I made you look small and timid.**

**"I'm like a freakin' Hinata clone!"**

**Oh, gods no... What have I done?**

**"Noooooooooooooooooooo!"**

**Well, bye people! ... No seriously, scram, you're freakin' the Lok...**


	2. Chapter 2: A Ninja?

**AN: Surprise! Ehehe... I can explain. I was going to post this on Saturday, but something came up, I'll be gone for a week, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to get internet access. I didn't want to leave you guys in the dark, so I decided to post this chapter early. But man, I didn't expect that many people to read my story. I didn't expect anybody to favorite it or leave a review or anything... It's... (Sob.) So touching... Not really. But, my first reviewer, bob115, inspired me to work hard on my story with his review. I finished this chapter the day after I posted the first one, I honestly have no idea what came over me. Anyways, I also made some edits to my last chapter, only one really major change, changing the name of the jutsu the ANBU used on poor Naru-chan...**

**"That was cruel."**

**Ah, hello there, Naru-chan!**

**"Ugghh, I hate you..."**

**So mean... Anyways, folks, I appreciate that you liked my story, but couldn't you have given a little constructive criticism? I asked nicely, I really need to know what I need to improve on so I can get better. Go ahead and outright tell me what you didn't like. I'd prefer not to see things like: "Failure", or "ZoMG dis st0ree S0k$!11!" obviously... Actually, nevermind, that'd be pretty funny to see.**

**"Are we gonna let them read the chapter now?"**

**No, wait. First, I've gotta ask the-**

**"Jiraiya of the Sannin has arrived!"**

**"What are you doing here?"**

**Ah, just in time...**

**"Hey, gaki. You look different today... Did ya get new glasses?"**

**"Shut it."**

_***SOME KIND OF SPOILER TYPE THING***_

**So, anyways, I've brought characters besides Naru-chan and Kyuubi into the story. Jiraiya makes an appearence. I'm not sure if I got their behaviour quite right, I was a bit unsure about this chapter because of it, so please let me know if it doesn't feel right.**

_*******SOME KIND OF SPOILER TYPE THING***_

**"Yeah, can't have me acting all strange."**

**"Wouldn't _that_ be horrible..."**

**"Hey, at least I'm not a girl."**

**"Shut up."**

**Anyways, sorry for blabbing so much, on with the chapter!**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Demon/God Talking"**

_**'Demon/God Thinking'**_

"_Stressed/Emphasized Words_"

_Flashbacks/Memories/Dreams_

_**"Jutsu"**_

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own any part of Naruto.**

* * *

_**Chapter Two: A Ninja?**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi was marching through the halls of the Konoha Hospital, and he wasn't in a very good mood. Who would be if you had to deal with what he had dealt with?

* * *

_**Flashback no Jutsu!**_

_Late last night, during the Kyuubi festival, he had just arrived back at the hokage tower after supervising some of the events.  
__He was worried for a small girl, who often had a hard time, especially on this day._

_So he took out his spying orb, the one he used to… Erm… __Watch over_ _the village. __He focused on the small girl's chakra signature, which was quite large for a six year old civilian.  
When the image came into focus, however, his eyes visibly widened._

_He had not expected to see Naru in such a state, bruised and bloody all over. They had really done it this time. What worried him the most, though, was that she was twitching, almost writhing on the ground, seemingly unconscious._

"_ANBU." Two previously hidden figures materialized in front of him. They were dressed in standard ANBU gear, one in a dog mask, and one in a hawk mask._

"_Go find Uzumaki Naru and bring her to the hospital for treatment. Don't take no for an answer, and watch over her during her stay."  
__He was met with a chorus of "Hai, Hokage-sama." Before the two figures left._

_**Flashback no Jutsu! Kai!**_

* * *

After that he had to deal with the mountains of evil that was his paperwork, so he decided to visit her in the morning.

Finally reaching Naru's room, he opened the door, eager to see if she was doing okay. Upon entering, he felt two familiar chakra signatures other than Naru's.

"ANBU, report." The Hokage said in a no nonsense tone. The two figures from last night appeared in front of the Hokage. The one in the dog mask began to speak.

"We found the girl in an alley by the market district, covered in blood and bruises. There was no one else there when we arrived. She was twitching on the ground, and by the looks of it, I'd say she was hit with a high Chuunin to mid Jounin lightning technique."

Sarutobi's eyes widened at this. "Are you sure?" Both ANBU nodded their heads in confirmation, and Dog continued.

"Most of her minor wounds and bruises were healed by the time we got her to the hospital, and within little less than an hour, she was left with no visible trace of the incident. She has been unconscious ever since we found her."

The Hokage nodded his head. "I see, have you anything else to report?"

"No, Hokage-sama."

"Very well then, you two are dismissed."

Both ANBU took their leave via _**Shunshin**_, and Sarutobi turned to Naru's sleeping form, only to open his mouth in shock.  
Red mist had started enveloping the small child, and she appeared to be writhing in pain. _'Oh no, that chakra! It's just like-'_

"A-Aaaaggghhh!"

Sarutobi watched, wide eyed, as the mist condensed around Naru until he could no longer see her through it. _'N-no… The seal, is it weakening?'_

* * *

Naru writhed around on the hospital bed, waking up to be met with the same pain that she had experienced in her mindscape, but… _'W-what's g-going on? I-it hurts!'  
_Finally the pain seemed to fade and her eyes opened to be met with a blinding white light. She lost balance and fell to the floor, face first.

_**Thud.**_

"Owww…" _'W-why me?'_

"N…Naru…?" The girl in question lifted her aching head to be met with the face of the Sandaime Hokage. "O-Ojii-san? W-where am I?"

"Y-you're in the hospital, Naru…" Sarutobi was staring at her as if she had grown a second head… or… something like that…  
Naru grew worried at his expression. "O-Ojii? W-what's wrong?"

Sarutobi, still staring at her with that strange look, pointed to a full length mirror in the corner of the room. "Naru… Take a look in the mirror."  
Naru gathered herself from the floor and walked over to the mirror, and after taking a look at it, she froze, staring at it with that same stare Sarutobi had given her.

In her reflection, Naru looked drastically different from before. First off, her blonde hair had grown until it reached her mid back, and it now had streaks of red in it.  
Her whisker marks had become darker and rougher, and her normally blue eyes were now red and slitted, giving Naru an odd sense of familiarity.

What really shocked her, however, was that in place of where her ears were, she now had two furry orange fox ears, as well as an orange fox tail protruding from her tailbone.  
While she was staring at herself in the mirror, Sarutobi quickly composed himself and walked over to her.

"Naru, do you remember what happened last night, or anything that could have caused you to look like this?"

Naru concentrated on yesterday's events, and got confused when she drew a blank. "N-no, I-I don't remember a-anything."

* * *

Later that day, Sarutobi was sitting in his office, exhausted from the day's events.

After he had made sure Naru was alright, he took her into his office and made sure nobody would see her. He had a feeling that it wouldn't be good if somebody saw her like this.

He was trying to come up with a way to disguise her, so that she could go out without people seeing her like this. No telling what people would do to her now that she looked like the thing that they hated so much. A simple _**Henge**_ wouldn't work, or any other form of genjutsu. They would burn up chakra and wear off eventually, and an experienced genjutsu user could easily detect and dispel them.

During his musings he was called down to a council meeting, and after making sure Naru was safe in his office, having his most trusted ANBU guard her, he went down, only to find them in an outrage over the surge of chakra from the hospital earlier.

That wasn't very fun. And he still had the problem of disguising Naru, along with his usual paperwork. No, this isn't fun at all. Why did he resume the position of Hokage if he knew how excruciatingly painful it was?

Sarutobi let out a sigh. "I'm way too old for this…"

Naru, who was sitting silent in a chair to the side of the room, spoke up. "O-Ojii, w-what's going to h-happen to me?"  
Sarutobi put on the most reassuring smile he could muster, and replied, "Don't worry, Naru-chan, I'm working on it right now. Everything will be alright."

It seemed to work, as Naru put on a faint but happy smile, and went back to playing with her new appendage.

Sarutobi went back to his internal musings, before exclaiming, "Seals!" Naru jumped a little at his sudden outburst. "W-wha?"

"It's alright Naru-chan, I have a solution."

Naru perked up at this. "R-really?"

The Hokage opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out his spying orb. _'Jiraiya should be in the village at the moment, and I know just where to find him.'_

* * *

"So you're saying she was sleeping in the hospital, then the fox's chakra came pouring out and did _that_ to her?"

"Yes."

The Hokage was sitting in his office, conversing with one Jiraiya of the Sannin, about what had happened to Naru. He had put Naru in another room so that they could talk about the Kyuubi without her hearing.

"Do you know what happened? Did anything damage the seal, perhaps?"

Sarutobi shook his head. "I don't know. I found her in an alley in horrible condition. One of my ANBU operatives informed me that she had suffered from a B-rank Lightning technique."  
Jiraiya brought a hand up to his chin. "What about the girl, does she know anything?"

"No, she has amnesia pertaining to all of yesterday's events. Probably an effect of the Jutsu used on her."

Jiraiya wore a serious look on his face, he turned towards the room Naru was in. "I'm going to have to check the seal. I should probably do it while she's asleep."  
Sarutobi stood up from behind his desk. "Very well, then."

They both walked into the secret room in the Hokages office used to escape the evils of this world, to find Naru asleep in a chair over in the corner of the room.

"Hmm, that was a bit convenient, now I don't have to knock her unconscious." Jiraiya said jokingly.

"Convenient indeed."

Jiraiya walked up to the sleeping girl, lifted her up, and set her down on a space on the floor. He then lifted up her shirt just enough to see her stomach.  
He channeled some of his chakra into her belly, and a complex design of ink appeared. Jiraiya then probed the seal, occasionally running some chakra through certain inscriptions.

After a while he pulled her shirt back down and stood up. "Well, the seal has been partially weakened. Chakra from the fox is now able to freely flow through the child's body. Actually, if the fox wanted, it could pump massive amounts of chakra into the girl and take over… Strange…"

The Sandaime adopted a worried look. "Really? Then how come it hasn't?"

Jiraiya went into a thinking pose, scratching his chin. "I don't think that it knows. And let's hope that it doesn't find out…"

"Anyways, with the seal weakened like that, the fox has partially merged with the girl."

"Merged?"

"Yes, the seal was meant to hold the fox's chakra within Naru. When the seal weakened, the barrier that held it apart from her collapsed, and its chakra has mingled with hers. So now, technically, Naru and the fox share their chakras."

"And this is why she looks like she does now?"

Jiraiya looked over at the small girl. "Probably, but seals are complicated, you can never really be sure."

The Hokage wore a serious expression. "I see. Is there anything you can do to reverse this, or at least hide it?"

Jiraiya stood there for a while in deep thought. After several minutes he spoke up. "I think so. I can place another seal on her to return her to her original appearance while it's active."

Sarutobi thought for a moment. "How long will it last?"

Jiraiya went over mental calculations, before replying, "It can be active for as long as you want, and can be activated and deactivated by a surge of chakra through it. The seal itself will wear off in about six years, though, and will need to be reapplied."

Sarutobi nodded his head. "Excellent, can you make it now?"

Jiraiya returned the nod and replied, "Yeah, it'll only take a few minutes."

"Well then, you can get right to work on it."

* * *

Naru woke up, groggy and sore, she remembered falling asleep in a chair, while Ojii was talking with some white haired man…

As her eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed she was in the same room as before, and wondered how long she'd been asleep.  
A sudden voice startled her out of her musings. "Glad to see you awake, Naru-chan."

"O-Ojii-san?"

Naru looked over to see the Hokage standing by the door, beside that white haired man from before. "Hey, kid. How ya' feelin'?"  
Naru shifted uncomfortably at the attention from the white haired stranger. "O-okay, I g-guess…"

"That's good. Why don't you take a look at yourself?" He replied, gesturing towards a mirror that happened to be in the corner of the room.

Naru walked over to the mirror, confused at the request. She stood there staring at the mirror for a while until it dawned on her. The fox-like features she had before were gone, also, her eyes were no longer slitted, but still red. "W-wha? W-what h-happened?"

Sarutobi walked over to the young girl, and put a hand on her shoulder. "We've fixed the problem, just like I promised. Though, this was the most we could do. And it's only temporary, you can change between looking like this and what you looked like earlier."

Naru nodded her head, taking in the information. Sarutobi turned Naru around so that she was facing him. "Naru, you must promise me that you won't show your other form to anyone, always wear this disguise around other people."

Naru nodded her head, but then inquired, "B-but, Ojii… H-how do I ch-change?"

The Hokage nodded to himself. "Ah, yes. Only a ninja would be able to do it. So if you want to change, come to me for help."

Naru nodded her head in understanding, and then spoke up. "A-about that… I-I was kind of t-thinking. O-Ojii, c-could I become a n-ninja?

* * *

**AN: Second chapter, done! This one about 2, 100 words without the Author's notes. A full one hundred words shorter than the last, what's wrong with me? Oh well... I hope you guys enjoyed it, I'm not very sure about it... Anyways, while I'm gone I'll be working on the story whenever I can and, if I get chapter three done by then, and I can somehow find an internet connection on Saturday, I'll post it. It's almost done anyways and I wouldn't want you guys waiting until the next Saturday, a whole ten days, for another chapter. If not, I guess I'll just move my update day to Wednesday. Don't expect this to happen often, though. I'm going to stick to once a week updates from here on out. I hope...**

**"What's that supposed to mean?"**

**Meh, I just hope I'm going to be able to keep up with this when school starts...**

**"Yeah, school sucks."**

**Not really, I've gotten kind of lonesome over the summer without my friends...**

**"I can see that..."**

**Whatever, see you guys next time!**

**Goodbye... G'bye g'bye g'bye! g'bye-g'bye-g'bye-g'bye-g'bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Empty Wallets

**AN: Hello there, people. Hold on a moment, let me explain. I know I promised to have it up either last Saturday or Wednesday, but things happened. I was unable to get it up Saturday, as I couldn't get an internet connection. I got home Wednesday and was going to post it, but the USB stick that carried all of my writing, well, died... I had to rewrite the chapter from scratch, which I didn't have much time to do because of school starting. I finally got it finished, though it is somewhat shorter than the other two chapters, and I'm taking the time to post it before a hurricane hits my area. I feel a bit bad for any dissapointment I may have caused, but I hope you guys understand.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter, I still haven't gotten any criticism, so I guess that means I'm just too good... This chapter however, was a bit rushed in my attempt to rewrite it and get it up as soon as I could, so if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, Naru-chan, do you have anything to add?**

**"Huh, what? Oh, it's done. Finally."**

**Yeah, it's done, were you listening to me back there?**

**"No."**

**Ah well, nothing humourous to say here folks, move along now.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Demon/God Talking"**

_**'Demon/God Thinking'**_

"_Stressed/Emphasized Words_"

_Flashbacks/Memories/Dreams_

_**"Jutsu"**_

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own any part of Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Empty Wallets**

Looking down on Konoha on this fine day, one would be met with the sight of citizens, merchants and shinobi walking around, enjoying the peace held within the village walls.  
There seems to be a commotion going on, however, as people are stopping what they are doing to point and stare at the Hokage monument that overlooks the village.

The Hokage monument, a mountain towering over Konoha with the heads of all of the village leaders carved into it, didn't quite look as it should. Upon taking a look at the faces of the past and present leaders, you would see that they had all been painted on, vandalized beyond recognition.

The face of the Shodai was the most shocking, with makeup painted all over his face, including rosy pink cheeks, and bright red lipstick on his lips.

The Nidaime had bright red irises painted onto his eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek, giving a hint as to who the artist may have been. Also, if one looked closely, they would see a small mole like bump by his left nostril.

The Sandaime's face appeared to be the worst off, with orange spirals painted on each of his cheeks, and a trail of red paint trickling down from his right nostril. His eyes had spirals for pupils and written on his forehead were the words, _'Super Pervert'_.

The most bizarre looking of all the faces was that of the Yondaime. His entire face had been painted black, and his hair was green with black spots all over it. His eyes were painted white with pupils pointing off in seemingly random directions, and his lips were painted a bright red.

It was truly a sight to behold. A real work of art, only to be accomplished by a true genius. It seemed that not many people appreciated it, though.

"Get back here Uzumaki!"

"Stop right there you little miscreant!"

Rushing by we see a short girl with red eyes and blonde hair with red streaks through it. She's wearing black ninja pants and an orange t-shirt, and she has paint stains of varying colors all over her. Chasing after her are two Chuunin level ninja, and they look like they're ready to strangle the small looking child.

The three jumped around across the rooftops of buildings for a while, until the Chuunin started catching up on the smaller child. "Got you now, you little brat."  
Just as one of the two older ninjas was within arm's length of the small girl, she dropped a small round object in front of her, and it released a big cloud of smoke.

The two Chuunin fumbled around in the smoke for a moment, before jumping out of the cloud and landing on a nearby rooftop. They couldn't see her anywhere around them so they assumed she was still in the cloud of smoke, so they waited for it to clear.

After a while the smoke started to drift away with the wind. The two ninja standing watch waited for the smoke to clear to reveal… Nothing.  
The two Chuunin cursed to themselves before taking off in search of clues as to where she could have gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in one of the back alleys of Konoha.

"I-I can't believe… T-they f-fell for it…" A small paint covered girl said from between fits of laughter.  
"A-all I had to do, w-was jump back down to the ground from in the smoke and they couldn't find me."

'_Man, how dumb are these people, I can't believe that they didn't even notice until I was done.'_

She began walking down the alley with her hands behind her head. "Ah well, I'd better get going. I'm probably going to get caught sooner or later, this isn't exactly something that people just let slide by. That and the fact that I'm skipping sch-" "Just what do you think you're doing, young lady?"

The small girl jumped at the sudden voice, startled out of her musings. She quickly spun around to face the owner of said voice. She was met with the scarred face of Iruka, Chuunin and academy instructor. "H-hey, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka stood there, looking far from amused. "You're in big trouble now Naru." The scarred teacher started walking towards Naru, producing a coil of rope from who knows where.

"S-sensei… W-what are you doing with that rope?"

* * *

Iruka's classroom was filled with the sounds of idle chatter and the occasional random noise here and there, as he had left the classroom after being called to the Hokage's office about some sort of emergency.

The students' attention was drawn to the door as Iruka barged in carrying a small orange bundle. He walked to the front of the room and unceremoniously dropped the bundle to the ground with a thud.

"O-oww…"

Iruka turned to the other occupants of the room. "Listen up, thanks to Uzumaki here, you'll all be tested on your _**Henge no Jutsu**_."

A chorus of groans rang out from the room as well as a mumble of "Troublesome".

One by one, the students stepped to the front of the room, being called out in alphabetical order by Iruka. Eventually he got to the name 'Uchiha Sasuke'. A raven haired boy stepped up to the front of the room, and cries of "Go Sasuke!" rang out through the classroom.

The raven haired boy went through the hand signs for _**Henge**_ and a plume of smoke erupted from him. After the smoke cleared, a perfect imitation of the Sandaime Hokage stood in his place.

"Very good Sasuke, you may go sit down. Next… Uzumaki Naru."

He stood there waiting for a moment, then after a while of nothing happening, he called out, "Naru?"

"O-over here, sensei." Iruka looked over and saw Naru sitting on the floor, struggling with the ropes that bound her.

"Ah, sorry about that." Iruka walked over to Naru, took out a kunai knife, and cut her loose.

Naru stepped to the front of the classroom and began to concentrate. She started forming hand seals with exaggerated arm movements, chakra visibly swirling around her.

"_**Henge."**_

Smoke erupted from Naru, and began to fill the room. After a few moments of coughing, the smoke finally began to clear.

When it did, the Sandaime could be seen in the place of Naru, like Sasuke had done. There was something different this time, though. As Iruka looked at the Sandaime's face, he noticed that it looked like the artistically enhanced version of the third's face on the Hokage monument. In addition to his vandalized face, the Hokage had a sign wrapped around his neck that said _'Big time closet pervert'_ on it, and a peculiar orange book in his left hand.

After a moment of staring in shock, Iruka recovered, yelling out, "This isn't a joke, Naru!"

* * *

Later that day, Naru was hanging off of the Hokage monument, cleaning it with Iruka as supervisor. Punishment for Naru for painting on the faces, and Iruka because he was supposed to be _'Responsible'_ for his students. She was currently working on scrubbing the paint off of the fourth's face, grumbling to herself.

Iruka noticed her lack of effort and spoke up, "Hey, you'd better hurry up, it's getting pretty late."

Naru turned to look at him. "W-well, it's not like I have people who worry about me when I'm late."

'_Well, that didn't work. Let's see… Ah…_' "Hey, Naru."

"What?"

"If you get that done before closing time, I'll take you over to Ichiraku Ramen tonight."

Naru's eyes widened, and she perked up immediately. "T-thank you, Iruka-sensei!"

A smile made its way across his face. _'If I had to treat her to ramen, I'd lose all my spending cash. There's no possible way she'll get it done in time, it closes in two hours.'_

He looked up to see Naru scrubbing away at the stone sculpture. _'Well, at least she's picked up the pace.'_

* * *

'_I can't believe it…' _"Kami, why have you betrayed me?"

Naru turned her head at the noise that had come from her sensei, pausing in the middle of her hard earned free meal. "D-did you say something Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka lifted his head, which had been resting in his hands. "Ah, it's nothing."

Naru continued with her meal, eating her ramen at a speedy yet steady pace, as Iruka returned to his internal despair. _'How was I supposed to know that Teuchi let Naru in after hours? Uggh, well, I guess it's better than having to go during the day, with the way people treat her…'_

"Say, Naru?" Iruka began, returning to a thought that he had earlier.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka continued, "Why exactly did you decide to do something like that?"

Naru thought about it for a moment, then replied, "Hmm… I-I guess, maybe I thought that it would make people laugh, that they would like me…"

Iruka nodded his head. He remembered doing things like that when he was a kid for similar purposes. Naru was a lonely child, much like he was, not having any parents… One thing still puzzled him, though. "Then, Naru. Why did you choose to paint all over the Hokage monument, of all things?"

Naru stopped eating, then started to shift around uncomfortably. "Ahaha… I-I don't think you really want to know…"

Iruka looked puzzled at her reaction, but decided that it probably wouldn't be right to pry for any more information, so he relented. "Okay… Well, don't try anything like that again, you've got the tests coming up tomorrow, remember."

Naru nodded her head, and returned to eating her tenth bowl of ramen. After slurping down the last of the broth, she set the bowl on the counter and stood up.

"T-thanks for the meal." Naru then left the ramen stall, leaving Iruka to weep over the lost contents of his wallet.

* * *

**AN: Okay, chapter three done, with roughly 1, 600 words without the Author's Notes. 500 words less than before, a shame to my motivation. The only real reason I stopped there is because I couldn't see any good place to stop after that without making it twice to three times as long, and I wanted to get this up as early as I could, so that you wouldn't go without anything to read from me. Yes, time skip to twelve years old. I didn't want to stay in the endless horrors that are Naru's childhood.**

**"Oi."**

**So, the only real change to Naru's appearance is the change in clothes, and she's a bit taller, though still short for her age.**

**"Why's that? In almost all other fics I've seen where I'm under Kyuubi's influence I've grown taller because of it."**

**Well, I just wanted to be different, and I think you'd look better short, and this is my story, from my Imagination. You may criticize my writing skills, or how bad I do at getting a character's personality right, but all story elements and purposeful changes of character fall under my jurisdiction.**

**"Uggh, big words. Long speech."**

**So, how'd you like the big prank?**

**"About that, what's up with my sudden change in character? Less stuttering, pranks, my ever so famous ramen obsession..."**

**You only stutter when you get nervous, and you get nervous around people. Also, you can't remain a cowardly little kid forever, can you? As for the pranks, it was a one time thing, which is why Iruka seemed ticked/surprised when you did it. Speaking of which, I may post another oneshot story outlining the process of you pulling off the prank, and why you did it, but for now, it's secret... Last but not least, you can't have Naruto without ramen, it's like peanut butter without jelly, like a single Oxygen atom without some other atom, like Morshu without bombs...**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the delayed, short chapter. I will be working on chapter four and maybe that oneshot story while the hurricane crashes through my neighbourhood and knocks the power out. Oh, and a virtual cookie to anybody who recognizes my referance and/or easter egg. Until next time, go have a peanut butter, cheese, pickle, and mayonnaise sandwich. On toasted bread. It's my favorite.**


	4. Chapter 4?: New Story

**Hey all, Gangsta-Bunny here. This isn't a story update, technically. This is more of a notice to those who may be following this story but not my profile, and who are anxious for a new chapter.**

**First of all, I'd like to say I'm sorry for neglecting this story, and showing no signs of activity for the past two years. For those who have been waiting the whole time and care enough about this story, I'm sorry. I've been bogged down with a bunch of stuff, mostly school, and writing isn't high on my priority list, so I haven't done much on this site.**

**Now that I'm back, I've started a new story from scratch, because looking back, this one is pretty horrible by my own standards. It doesn't quite follow the same progression of events as this story, but its essence is the same, and I'd ask that you go check it out. That being said, I was able to scrap this story up over a time period of four or so months due to a bunch of inspiration, as I'm still pretty busy, but it's something, and I'll try to add to it every once in a while when things calm down.**

**I've also changed my Penname, to help give me the sense of a fresh start. Helps me mentally more than anything, and also isn't a screen name I use anymore. I'm now known as ThePerfectCirno or just Cirno. TPC also works as well, whichever you prefer.**

**Until next time**


End file.
